New found like
by skycarstairs
Summary: New found like as in New found love. Jace has the biggest crush on clary and she knows it but she doesn't think his feelings for her are real, how will he prove it to her? more importantly will she let him prove it to her. not a really good summary sorry
1. Chapter 1

**i was motivated to write by a fanfiction i read. it was very funny and written by a good writer i believe, i wish that i could honestly write as freely as they do, but i think almost all people who post are more experienced writers. **

**i like to write but i'm a very impatient and easily distracted person and don't really get to finish the store's i start, but i hope that i will finish this story cause i have a feeling it will be better than the others **

**lets get on with the chapter **

**chapter 1**

**CLARY POV**

clary had woken up to her alarm blaring reminding her that it was time to get up and go to the hell she called school. clary didn't hate school more like the people in it.

clary had gotten up to go take a shower. once she had gotten out of the shower she had gotten dress putting on black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that said 'i love boyz in the band' she put on all black converse and a black leather jacket

clary went down stairs after she got dressed to go get breakfast when clary walked in the kitchen her mother was in there making eggs and toast

"morning" jocelyn said

"morning mom" clary said

"do you want breakfast" jocelyn asked while still cooking the eggs

"mmm' clary said thinking "no im good" she said which made her mom turn instantly

"you need eat something" jocelyn said

"but mom" clary whined "i don't like eggs, plus" clary added checking her phone "if i don't leave now ill be late i gotta go mom love you bye"

"bye love you too" clarys mom called out to her

once clary was out the door she went toward the driveway were her black ducati was waiting for her. she go on her bike and headed to school

when clary got to school she she went to park in her usual parking spot in very front of the school but when she got there another bike was already parked in her spot and the driver was leaning against the bike obviously waiting for someone

clary had to park her bike 2 or 3 spaces away from where she usually parked. when she was walking toward the entrance of the school she saw that the person that took her spot was still there waiting, so she thought, why the hell not

as clary approached the person she started examining the bike it was a grey ninja H2 and it looked brand new. when she got to the guy his back was facing her and she noticed the golden blond hair on his head, she only knew one person that had golden blond hair like this and it was _jace herondale_…..ugh

"hey blondie" clary yield and when the guy turned around she was sad to find out her assumption was correct and standing before her was jace herondale the schools douche

* * *

><p><strong>jace pov<strong>

"sup red" jace said as he saw clary standing in front of him looking really pissed _she looks adorable when she's mad _jace thought. jace had had a crush on clary ever since freshman year, jace saw that, that was a problem since they were now juniors and she hated his guts

"you parked in my spot" clary said while she crossed her arms

jace looked around putting his hands in his pockets

"did i ?" jace asked and clarry nodded "really ? because i don't see anywhere where it says that this parking spot belongs to you"

jace by now was inches from carys face and she was fuming he could tell he was making her mad but he just couldn't find it in him to stop, she hates him and she can't know that he likes her she would probably just laugh in his face, believe it or not _the jace herondale _could not take rejection from her. it would be to hard

* * *

><p><strong>CLARY POV<strong>

jace was to close and she didn't like it, she thought it was like he tries his best everyday to get under her skin and he succeeded so early in the day so sad. jace didn't think she knew about the little crush he has on her but she doesnt think its a crush more like he just wants to get her in bed

clary admitted that when she first saw jace she thought he was beautiful until she heard all the rumors about him from her best friend, isabella who just so happens to be his sister too .

clary was brought back to earth when the schools warning bell rang

"saved by the bell" clary told jace who looked a little out of it

clary finally made it inside the school and to her locker were her best friends simon and isabelle were waiting for her

"what took you so long" isabelle said

"just getting mad at jace for parking in my spot" clary replied and isabelle gave her a huge smile

"what?" clary asked exasperated

"he bought that stupid bike so you would notice him you know" isabelle said

clary closed her locker door and looked at isabelle with wide eyes

"why on earth would he do that?" clary asked

"because he likes you" isabelle said with an expression that clearly said duh

"no…..he doesn't" clary said

"you're in denial" isabelle said

"okay" clay said shrugging it off not in the mood to argue

"gosh iz just leave the girl alone" simon spoke up, isabelle and clary both looked at him

"hey si i didn't see you there" clary said and gave him a hug which he returned

"of course you didn't" simon said with the roll of his eyes

"we need to get to class" clary said and after that they all started off to the first class they had together

**i hope you liked the chapter please review and follow**

**Sky C. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello citizens of the world i would like to introduce you all to a new chapter…...credit for the chapter goes to…...**

***drum roll***

**claceloverforever**

**now on to the chapter **

**Sky C.**

**CPOV**

clary thought that science was the most boring class in the world **(A/N: science isn't really all that boring for me its kinda fun) **finally the bell had rung to leave 1st period and go to 2nd. 2nd period clary had math where she knew that they will probably be reviewing linear equations. _why is math so boring _clary thought

clary got into the classroom to see jace sitting at the desk next to hers, _i forgot i had this class with him _clary thought mentally cursing herself clary sat at her desk doing her best to ignore jace ,but he just wouldn't stop poking her ,he was all up in her space bubble and that was not cool with her

"what do you want!?" clary yelled at jace

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

jace was taken back he had never seen clary yell or remotely get mad at anyone he was kind of surprised but quickly composed himself

"i wanted to know if you wanted to be my math buddie" jace said with a cheeky smile

"what?" clary said sill obviously irritated

jace pointed to the board "my math buddy" jace watched as clary read the board that read in big bold letters

GRAB THE SHEET BY THE DOOR AND PICK A PARTNER… GET TO WORK!

jace watched as clary made an 'O' shape with her mouth now understanding what jace ment she looked fro the board to him and smiled which made jace smile

"no thank you i would rather work with someone thats" she looked at jace, all of him "not….you" then she left smile and all

he looked as clary walked up to a girl and started working with her his mouth gaping, he saw clary look at him a smirk on her face. he closed his mouth and she blew him a kiss which made his mouth again open wide and she burst into laughter

for the rest of the class jace worked with a girl named alicia, at least he thought that was her name.

jace walked into 3rd period and saw clary sitting down alone at a table

* * *

><p><strong>clary pov<strong>

clary had just gotten to her 3rd period, art. she had sat down at a random table aone.

clary had been sketching a blackrose. she stopped sketching when the chair next to her screeched out letting her know that someone was going to sit next to her. cary didn't even bother to look up because she already knew who it was

"sup red" jace said

"blondie" clary greeted and continued to sketch.

it was normal for jace to sit next to her during 3rd period, he always watched her sketch she felt comfortable enough with him to let him see her drawings . he was the only person besides herself that _had _seen them.

clary was almost done sketching when something was blocking her light , she looked up. it was sebastian verlac, he looked down at clary with his onyx colored eyes and jet black hair that covered his eyes slightly.

clary didn't know sebastian on a personal level but he seemed nice.

"hey clary" sebastian said with a warm smile

"um hi?" clary said but it came out more like a question … _oops _clary thought

* * *

><p><strong>jace pov<strong>

when sebastian walked up jace went tence. jace and sebastian werent really the best of friends, more like the worstest **(A/N: i know thats not a real word...who cares?..i don't) **enemies.

sebastian is such a tool all he talked about in the locker room was how he banged this chick and that one. sure he seem all sweet and innocent on the outside but hes an ass on the inside .

jace just sat there glaring daggers at sebastian . if looks could kill….lets just say sebastian would have died many many many _many_ times already.

jace had zoned out of the conversation but tuned back in when he heard clary say

"sounds good see you on friday at 5:30"

jace looked at clary _what did i miss _jace thought

**ok people that was the chapter sorry it was short or at least i think it was **

**sorry it took me forever to update i had a little issue with writers block **

**what do you think clary and sebastians conversation was about?**

**don't mean to give a speech but, i know that my spelling, punctuation, and grammar aren't the best. im not really good at doing that, so i try my best. im sorry if you don't understand my writing, spelling and punctuation wise. i'm a speed reader so usually i don't pay any attention at all to punctuation or spelling errors because my mind is sometimes on auto correct. i'm really sorry im not trying to compare myself to any of you because you are all fantastic readers and authors and i really appreciate you taking the time to read my stories but,im kinda off topic so sorry again for my erroring ways. **

**please review **

**will try and get the next chapter up relly soon **

**love, **

**Sky C.**


End file.
